The Brave Trojan
by thoaks91
Summary: Oneshot! It’s been two years since their last meeting. But on this hot summer night football match between UC Berkeley and USC a Golden Bear thinks about her past, present and future when she meets a certain Trojan again.


Title: The Brave Trojan

Author: thoaks91

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the creator of the O.C.!

Summary: After they went to different parts of the state, Kirsten and Jimmy will meet again at a ncaa football match

Rating: T

Spoilers: Season 4, The Case of the Franks

Beta-ed by: - (Still looking for a beta reader)

Author's note: Enjoy it and don't be too harsh... it's my first story and it is inspired by the flashbacks in The Case of the Franks (Season 4). Woooa, wasn't Sandy totally cute as a student??? yum

* * *

It was hot! It was loud! It was sweaty!

Kirsten Nichol smiled lightly at the atmosphere surrounding her. It was friday night and the football match between the Berkely Golden Bears and the USC Trojans was soon to begin. Many people found their way to the Memorial Coliseum in Los Angeles. It wasn't Kirsten's first NCAA football game to attend, but it was the most exciting. Not only because it was the last match of the PAC-10 season but because she would go south to Newport to introduce her boyfriend Sandy to her father for the first time. She was nervous and chewing on her finger nails for the whole time since they left Berkeley.

"You okay, Kirsten?" Sandy lay his arms around her waist and was lightly swinging her from left to right and back again. Kirsten started smiling.

"Yeah!" Sandy shouted out. "That's what I wanted to get at that awesome smile!"

Kirsten reached out for his face and gently kissed him. First only on his tanned cheeks but than she started out for his lips. They were warm and soft, just like hers.

"Well, honey. I'm gonna get us some coke." He pointed with his finger on the snack bar, when Kirsten started to open her purse.

"Hey Kirsten!" He started to blush. "_I am_ gonna get us some coke!"

Kirsten sighted. She knew Sandy did not like it when she paid anything for them. He was raised old school over there in New York City and though he could not afford much else, he was still trying to proud to let a woman pay for anything.

"While I'm gonna get us some drinks, you could go to the entry over there. I bet it's the one for the teams ... you know, if you wanna watch out for some hot jock!" Sandy smiled his killer smile. He could never imagine Kirsten with an athlete.

Sandy himself was not that sporty. When he arrived in California, he was desperately looking for a sport which could fit him. He ended up surfing, which pleased him in a way, because it was the only thing he afford because of his tight schedule.

Kirsten laughed. "Yeah, of course. I wondered when you'd finally ask!"

She turned around and went near the entry where she observed the people around. But the didn't see any football player from neither Berkeley nor USC. She turned around looking out for Sandy, who was standing at the end of a long line. Kirsten sighed.

"Wooa! Kiki?"

Kirsten turned around again facing a young man her age. He had dark blonde hair, blue eyes and was all dressed up in Trojan stuff.

It took a moment for her to release, but then it broke out like a volcano. "Jimmy!!!", she cried out loud and gave him a long, warm embrace.

"Wow, Kirsten. It's been a long time!", he stated. None of them let go from the embrace.

"Indeed... much too long.", she whispered in his ear. She could smell his cologne. He had it since his sophomore year at high school and Kirsten remembered this scent very well. He closed her eyes, still in his arms. "I'm sorry."

He let go of her.

"Sorry for what?", he asked curiously.

"For cutting you out." Her voice was hoarse now. "For going to Berkeley without saying goodbye. For taking a room on campus. For not returning in the semester break and for holidays. For..." She sniffed when she saw him looking at her with his puppy dog eyes.

Of course, she did not had to tell him. He knew it all... but he couldn't reproach her either. Because she was Kirsten. And even after all that happened, she just could not be angry with her.

"Hey...", he tenderly touched her hair. "Forget about that. We're both about to graduate this summer. And we will return to Newport."

"Yeah, right." She smiled at him, while watching him closely. He had not aged that much. He was still having his baby face which made her fall for him in high school.

"So... maybe we'll get another chance.", he said slowly. "Or what are you up to do after Berkeley?"

Kirsten was thinking about that topic quite often. And she never came to a satisfying result. When she went to Berkeley as a freshman and started her studies in art history, Kirsten was very determined in returning to the O.C. She would have worked in her father's company, the Newport Group, and living the life she'd ever dreamed of.

But after she meet Sandy, everything had changed. _She had changed. _She was not the superficial prom queen anymore. No. Sandy had opened her eyes for a world beyond beauty contests and beach partys.

He took her to the Bronx. He showed her the life of the working class. He had broaden her mind. That she was very thankful for that.

"I'm not so sure about what to do after college...", she admitted.

Jimmy smiled sympatheticly at her. "Yeah... know what you mean."

Suddenly, Kirsten noticed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned her head around and faced Sandy, who was offering her a coke.

"Uh...thanks." She said and allowed him to kiss her cheek again. Kirsten blushed. Though, she and Jimmy weren't a couple anymore, it was an awkward situation anyway.

Now Sandy faced Jimmy. "Didn't know you would take the offer so seriously.", he said hinting at his joke about those colleges jocks.

"Sandy, this is Jimmy Cooper. A friend of mine from high school.", Kirsten stated while she watched how the two young men shaked hands. "Jimmy, this is Sandy Cohen. He's ... he studies Law at Berkeley."

"Wow, a future lawyer!", Jimmy said, forcing himself to smile. "Working for the high society... kicking criminal asses!"

Kirsten and Sandy laughed.

"Yeah, well. I'm more interested in helping those who can't afford themselves any help... I'm considering to be an assigned counsel."

"Ah." Jimmy nodded and silently watched how Sandy lay his arm around Kirsten's waist.

"So, folks...", he stated as he adjusted the collar of his red USC sweater. "I guess, the kickoff's in a few minutes. Got to find my seat."

Kirsten smiled gently at him. She knew that the situation is not quite comfortably for him, but she was very thankful and proud that he managed to go through this so bravely.

"I'll see you in Newport, Jimmy!"

"Yeah, see you too. Gonna celebrate graduation in my dad's house in summer. I hope to see you there. And Sandy, you're welcome as well!"

Then he disappeared in the crowd. The brave Trojan.

The End


End file.
